Yacht winches are usually fixed to the deck of yachts using screws which extend through holes in the base plate of the winch though corresponding holes drilled in the yacht deck. The screws are then fastened at the underside of the deck using washers and nuts.
To thread the screws through the holes on the base plate, the winch must first be partially disassembled. Usually, the top cap of the winch must be removed and the winch drum taken off to expose the holes in the base plate. After applying waterproof sealing material to the underside of the base, the winch base plate is attached to the yacht deck by placing countersink screws through the holes in the base plate and the holes in the deck. Two operators are required for this fastening operation. One is above deck to hold the screw heads stationary. One is below deck to attach the washers and nuts to tighten the base plate to the deck. Then, the drum and top cap are reassembled onto the winch. Any excess sealing material is then cleaned off the edges of the base plate.